The present invention relates to motorcycles in general. More specifically to a motorcycle that is fully enclosed, includes entrance and leg doors, utilizes outrigger wheels and has the majority of features as that of a passenger automobile.
Previously, many different types of motorcycles have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to provide means of transportation. In most prior art stabilizing outrigger wheels have been used to eliminate the need for the driver to touch the road with his feet when stopped or moving very slowly and enclosures to protect the motorcycle driver from the adverse environmental conditions are common in the art.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that possess the combined novelty of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Pham in U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,055 teaches a center tracking motor vehicle and a body enclosing the occupants. The vehicle is stabilized at slow speeds by a pair of outrigger struts and retractable wheels mounted on both sides at its mid length. The outrigger struts and retractable wheels may be swing outward to increase the track when necessary in adverse weather or road conditions. The outriggers have the capability to lift the vehicle upright should it inadvertently fall flat on its side.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,740 issued to Horn is for a vehicle with tandem wheels. A pair of auxiliary road wheels are positioned on each side of the vehicle and are held by extending pivot arms which are lowered during low speed travel and when the vehicle is stationary. At the raised position the road wheels extend to ride on the roadbed when the vehicle is tilted sidewardly in an inclined position. The vehicle is in an inverted teardrop configuration tapering both in the front and rear. A spoiler flap on the rear is actuated concurrently with the vehicle brake system.
Willman in U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,894 discloses a conventional motorcycle with retractable stop support side wheels parallel with the rear wheel of the vehicle. The side wheels lock in place when down during stop and start driving and when parked. Hydraulic cylinders activate the struts on which the side wheels are pivotally positioned. Manual or automatic operation with selective speed up and down actuation is optionally taught.
Soo Hoo in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,402 teaches a side wheel outrigger assembly for each side of a motorcycle that is mounted on an arm which in turn is pivotally connected to a mounting plate on the vehicle. A strut is fixed to the arm and extends for supporting the wheel mounted on the outward end. A hydraulic cylinder is connected to the arm with a conduit connected the interior of the cylinder allowing the piston to move within the cylinder during normal operation and absorb impacts encountered by the wheel. A valve interrupts the flow of fluid to the cylinder to prevent the wheel from moving relative to the mounting plate allowing the wheel assembly to become rigid. The side wheels fold up and in when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,059 issued to Sutton is for a motor vehicle with tandem wheels and a pair of wheels on the longitudinal axis secured by struts. Coupling means synchronize the steering mechanism with the position of the side wheels and their retracted and extended position. A motor positions the wheels at the desired level.
In this country automobiles are the most prevalent form of individual over the road conveyance and driving cars to work is a daily routine for most people which congests streets and highways. Furthermore vehicles of this type are historically driven by a single person because of the diverse location of the industry and business making carpooling difficult and not a viable alternative solution. It is also understood that burning high volumes of fossil fuel, as required by today""s automobiles, subjects the environment to gradual deterioration such as the problem of global warming that has been recently found to exist. It is therefore a primary object of the invention to utilize a fuel efficient motorcycle that encloses the drivers body protecting it from wind and traffic noise and does not require physically touching the ground by the driver when stopped. The greatest advantage to this invention is that the driver is positioned inside the vehicle with basically all of the conveniences of an automobile but on a much smaller scale.
An important object of the invention is that the enclosed motorcycle with its narrow width permits two similar vehicles to travel side by side in one car lane on the busy highway or freeway to reduce congestion, allowing all vehicles to operate at higher speeds with better fuel economy particularly on congested freeways.
Another object of the invention may be achieved if there is an abundance of this type of vehicle an additional marking could be added by the government to a conventional lane at a quarter position from the lane dividing lines functioning as a pair of motor cycle lanes. Each motorcycle lane could consist of narrowly spaced double lines allowing the driver to see and position the front wheel with in the space. This additional lane would encourage two motorcycles to travel side by side in one car lane while permitting each motorcycle to maintain a safe distance from each other. Traffic signs could be posted along congested sections of the highway or freeway informing the driver that during the rush hour that all motorcycles must use the designated lanes thereby reducing traffic density dramatically. The motorcycle has a much longer wheel base requiring a larger steering angle to accomplish a given turning radius than a conventional motorcycle. Due to its low seating, the driver is less able to sense unstable tilts which makes the motorcycle harder to steer and therefore less agile. Like anything new however, the driver will become accustomed to its new characteristics. In actuality the main purpose of the motorcycle is for commuting which has less demand for performance.
Still another object of the invention is realized in conventional parking lots as the space may be used to a better advantage. Speed bumps in parking lots and residential areas could be made motorcycle friendly with a void in the middle allowing the invention and other two wheeled vehicles to pass by easily.
Yet another object of the invention is the lighter weight coupled with an efficient engine the invention burns considerably less fuel than an automobile saving fossil fuel and emitting less emissions into the environment.
A further object of the invention is the cost of the invention would be greatly reduced from that of an automobile and yet the driver would enjoy all of the functional characteristics and accessory availability afforded in today""s automobiles.
A final object of the invention is realized in the amount of time saved in traffic, energy saving and initial cost differential.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.